


Trace One Mark

by significantowl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Erik has a lot of teeth and Charles wants to ask him to bite Charles all over but he doesn't know how, so he does it to Erik hoping for reciprocation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace One Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



Erik's tongue is broad and warm, and he works it over Charles' chest with that characteristic single-mindedness Charles loves and despairs of in equal measure. Right now, all Erik's focus is on Charles' left nipple. The nubby texture of it, the slickness he's painted around it, the burning heat of Charles' skin - the sensations flood Erik's brain, spill out into Charles', a tidal wave broaching a far shore. Eyes closed, jaw hinged open, Erik's tongue drags in slow, lapping strokes that have long since been outpaced by the pounding of Charles's blood.

He knows Erik can feel that, the pulsing of iron in his veins. He knows Erik's aware he's ready for more, he _needs_ more, but as ever, even when they agree on the ends, Erik pursues them according to means of his own choosing.

A sudden swift flick of Erik's tongue sends Charles' shoulders arching off the pillows. His body's chasing the bright heat of a firework, and Erik is gracious enough to set off a matching spark, flicking over Charles' right nipple before settling in to devote it the same measured attention he'd given the left.

Erik's tongue really is a gorgeous thing, and edging Charles' nipples to desperation is one of the least annoying things be could be doing with it - _speaking_ is so often one of the worst, particularly when it entails fanning the flames of mutant-human violence - but he's got so much more to offer, right there in his mouth, and Charles doesn't just want. He _deserves_.

With this torturous mood Erik's in, asking for what he wants is quite likely to be the slowest route to getting it. Goading Erik into it, on the other hand -

Craning his neck, Charles bites at the juncture of Erik's shoulder. Not hard. A quick, deliberate press of teeth. It gets Erik's attention: he halts for one brief moment before following through with another slow pass of his tongue.

Doing this feels good. Not as good as what Charles wants, oh no, but there's a satisfaction to the physical act that pushing a mental nudge at Erik could never have afforded. It's in the clenching, the straining. The connection, the anchoring. The sweet saltiness of Erik's skin. Charles can't stop.

Not until Erik reciprocates. Not until that beautiful wide mouth with those rows of sharp, strong teeth latches onto Charles, claims him, never lets him go -

He doesn't know how long it takes. Enough that he gets wild, frantic, Erik driving him to lengths he'd never truly meant to go. And isn't that fitting. Charles is burning up, his chest is heaving, sweat is pooling at his temples, he's tasted every inch of Erik's neck and shoulders that he can reach, when _finally_ -

At the crook of his neck, the unyielding pressure of teeth. Charles sobs, body overcome, mind cracking with the relief of long-awaited victory, the hope for more. And Erik _smiles_ , damn him, toothy and wide, and sinks that smile into Charles' skin, a brand over Charles' heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's [here](http://significantowl.tumblr.com) \- come say hi if you like!


End file.
